The present invention relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine, having a spark plug, provided in the combustion chamber, and an injection nozzle that includes a housing end face and a closure element that is movable by an actuator and has a closure member. The invention also relates to a method for forming an ignitable fuel-air mixture.
A method for forming an ignitable fuel-air mixture is described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 42 653. An ignitable fuel-air mixture can be formed in the cylinders of direct-injection internal combustion engines, in that after a valve element has lifted off from a valve seat surrounding a nozzle opening, thus releasing the nozzle opening, fuel is injected by an injector into each combustion chamber bounded by a piston. The opening stroke of the valve element and the injection time are variably adjustable in order to permit an internal mixture formation, optimized with respect to consumption and emissions, in each operating point of the entire characteristics map under all operating conditions of the internal combustion engine, particularly in stratified operation. A change in the jet geometry due to combustion residues at the nozzle opening of the injection nozzle, and thus an increased soot output as a result of poor mixture formation in stratified lean operation, as well as the reduction in ignition reliability due to changing mixture quality at the spark plug are possible. Moreover, increased components of unburned fuel result due to thinning of mixture regions in stratified lean operation. Added to this are a wetting of the spark plug and consequently its failure due to carbon fouling, increased emissions because of incomplete combustion of the mixture state at the spark plug due to statistical scattering of the injection jet, and a collapse of the injection jet caused by the combustion residues at the nozzle opening.
It is an object of the present invention to ensure ignition reliability in every operating point and to avoid a change in the fuel-jet geometry due to combustion residues at the nozzle opening of the injection nozzle.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved in that a housing end face of the injection nozzle forms a common, planar surface with the closure member in the closed state of the injection nozzle. Achieved by this is that the combustion residues, which accumulate in the region of the nozzle outlet, are broken up by the outwardly opening valve member during the next injection process and are detached by the emergent fuel jet. A growth in combustion residues in the region of the outlet opening or nozzle opening is prevented in this manner.
The planar surface of the closure member and the housing end face of the injection nozzle may form a cone-shaped lateral surface directed toward the combustion chamber, and the closure member may include a conical sealing surface sealing the nozzle opening and a cone-shaped lateral surface directed toward the combustion chamber.
The injection nozzle may include a housing wall having an inner side curve-shaped or conical and/or constructed as a diffuser in the region of the nozzle opening, and the generatrix of the conical sealing surface of the closure element may extend tangentially or in parallel with respect to the curve-shaped or conical part of the housing wall, the generatrix of the fuel cone extending in parallel with respect to the sealing surface or tangentially with respect to the curve-shaped part of the housing wall and forming a right angle with the outer conical surfaces. Thus, the tangentially arranged sealing surfaces form no outward corners or edges on which combustion residues could accumulate. The fuel jet, continuously accelerated because of the nozzle shape, therefore emerges at right angles from the nozzle opening and cannot be influenced by existing combustion residues in the further region of the outlet opening.
The fuel jet emerging from the injection nozzle may be more or less conical and may exhibit a constant jet angle a regardless of the position or setting of the closure element. Thus, the jet angle is independent of the fuel quantity introduced. The optimal mixture formation may therefore be ensured in every operating point.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, a nozzle opening of the injection nozzle may have a distance (A) of 1 mm to 8 mm to a combustion-chamber top and a distance (B) of 10 mm to 15 mm to the spark plug, the injection pressure of the injection nozzle varying between 100 bar and 300 bar or between 150 bar and 250 bar. The fuel-jet formation in the form of a toroidal swirl, necessary for an optimal mixture formation, is thereby achieved. In this context, the position of the spark plug and that of the fuel jet are decisive parameters.
The combustion-chamber top may have an angle xcex2, the jet angle xcex1 being 10% to 50% smaller than angle xcex2 of the combustion-chamber top. Wetting of the combustion-chamber top, i.e., striking of the toroidal swirl on the combustion-chamber top, may thus be prevented.
In connection with the arrangement according to the present invention, the fuel jet may include at least one, or one inner and one outer, toroidal swirl at the end of its cone envelope in the region of the piston. Optimal mixture formation is consequently achieved in the entire combustion chamber.
The closure element may be mounted in a coaxially rotational manner and may be movable at any time by the actuator between 10 xcexcm and 80 xcexcm axially into the combustion chamber. Therefore, the rotatable closure member carries a speed component in the circumferential direction into the fuel jet or fuel cone, thus improving the mixture formation and the fuel feed.
In addition, the closure member may include a conical sealing surface having an angle xcex2 between 70xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 or between 70xc2x0 and 85xc2x0, and a housing of the injection nozzle may include a curve-shaped parabolic or conical outlet cross-section, which together form the sealing seat or the sealing surface of the injection nozzle. Achieved by this is that the nozzle opening continuously tapers toward the outlet, and the fuel jet is therefore continuously accelerated up to its emergence. In this context, the fuel jet has a jet angle xcex1 regardless of the position of the closure element.
From the standpoint of process engineering, after the injection of each partial quantity, the closure member of the injection nozzle may be able to be brought into its closed position. The fuel feed, i.e., the two fuel pulses, are thereby fed in a defined manner at the respective instant and therefore make a perceptible contribution to the optimal mixture formation. Closing of the nozzle opening without a reduction in the fuel pressure at hand markedly improves the respective fuel pulse.
In this connection, 70% to 99% or 80% to 99% of the entire fuel quantity may be first introduced, and after 0.05 ms to 0.4 ms or 1xc2x0 to 5xc2x0 arc of crankshaft rotation, the remaining partial quantity may be introduced, the injection cycle being completed between 50xc2x0 and 5xc2x0 arc of crankshaft rotation before top dead center. The main fuel quantity introduced first may be prepared by the second pulse, resulting in an unthinned, ignitable fuel-air mixture.
The fuel may be introduced as a fuel cone, and at least one toroidal swirl may be produced at the end of its cone-shaped lateral surface in the region of a piston. The toroidal swirl carries the introduced fuel inside and outside of the fuel cone into the further regions of the combustion chamber and into the region of the spark plug.